Te Quiero
by aimmL
Summary: Viñeta. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de darme cuenta de cómo todas esas emociones, todos esos sentimientos, se transformaron en lo que ahora siento. Nejiten.


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí les traigo una ¿viñeta? Suena raro para mi gusto, pero sí. Espero la lean y por supuesto les guste ya que la escribí con el corazón (suena algo cursi, pero sí).

Sólo quiero dar unas aclaraciones; este fic es de mi pareja favorita (estoy escribiendo otra historia y en ese hay otra pareja principal para Tenten, es sólo para experimentar, aunque debo decir que la pareja no me es indiferente), los personajes no van muy explícitos dado a que estoy proyectando los sentimientos de Tenten en una situación particular y pues, así... por lo tanto, es en primera persona. No lo echen de menos, puede que sea de su agrado. El título está trillado, pero comprendan que no soy buena con los títulos.

* * *

**Te Quiero**

Lo pienso, lo siento. Nada tiene igual a lo que me haces sentir. Es una sensación indescriptible; aunque fácilmente pueda decir cualquier cosa, nada termina de llenar mis expectativas. Nada se compara, por más que lo intente. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de darme cuenta de cómo todas esas emociones, todos esos sentimientos, se transformaron en lo que ahora siento.

Rozo tu mano y tú no apartas, es más, la sujetas fuertemente mientras seguimos caminando; te miro por un momento, sostengo la mirada hasta que tú te giras hacia mí. Desvío mi vista al largo tramo que aún nos falta por recorrer para llegar a casa mientras embozo una sonrisa traviesa que espera que voltees de nuevo. Giro una vez más cuando noto que has apartado la mirada; y así estoy hasta que por fin nos encontramos.

—¿Qué? —preguntas, notablemente nervioso, tus ojos se mueven mucho. Sé perfectamente que no te gusta que te mire. Me lo has dicho tantas veces, sin embargo, me gusta ponerte en esa situación por la actitud que tomas.

—Nada —digo sin más. Me detengo, y me dedico a verte. Tú, como siempre, vuelves la mirada al otro lado de mí, como escondiéndote de mis ojos, sin embargo, estás consciente de que te veo y eso no lo soportas.

—Deja de verme, Tenten —dices torpemente, una gran ironía para el Genio Hyuuga. Me tomas de los hombros, pero que hagas eso sólo me permite con más facilidad encararte y seguir molestándote.

—¿Por qué? —me parece divertida aquella situación. Te acercas y me besas esperando que eso termine con mi contacto visual; pero una vez que se te alejas, enfoco mi mirada nuevamente en tus ojos claros ensanchando aun más mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —preguntas soltándome, das un par de pasos y después te detienes esperando a que avance, noto que nuevamente has fruncido el ceño, parece que estoy logrando lo que quería: desesperarte.

—Nada —digo, hago lo que tanto deseabas. Camino un poco por la calle—, es sólo que me gustan tus ojos y como te pone el que te vea —sonrío perversamente como si eso fuera lo más malo que pudiera hacer, aunque sea todo lo contrario.

Noto como entrecierras los ojos enfocándome, aprietas los labios y corres hacia mí, pero antes de que puedas alcanzarme de donde estoy, muevo mis pies con rapidez y comienzo a reír. Eso te enfada; terminas por alcanzarme y me abrazas de tal manera que quedamos frente a frente.

Espero un momento para decir algo que te provoque todavía más, pero ésta vez me parece inevitable no perderme en esos ojos que tanto me fascinan. Entiendes que no es por molestarte y terminas por corresponderme hasta que poco a poco la distancias de nuestros rostros se hace mínima y unes tus labios a los míos a un beso que prácticamente me roba el aliento.

No soy de las que suelen dar un espectáculo como ese en medio de la calle, pero a veces me parece inevitable no querer probar esos carnosos labios en cualquier momento del día y dado a que es mínimo el tiempo que paso contigo (mientras no entrenamos o estamos de misión), el lugar me viene sobrando.

Consciente de la sonrisa que se ha asomado por la comisura de mis labios me doy cuenta de que nada ha cambiado, salvo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte y el firme sentir de que mis sentimientos por ti han madurado demasiado. Sigo sintiendo que decirte _te quiero_ describen muy poco el significado que realmente tiene para mí, pero me conformo con intentar demostrártelo las veces que paso contigo, aunque sé perfectamente que esa es la tarea que más difícilmente se me da ya que soy demasiado infantil, hago berrinches, muchas veces me molesto con facilidad, y soy egoísta cuando se trata de ti.

—_Te quiero, Neji... —_suelto en un susurro apenas audible, que aunque no sea mucho intento que esa palabra se escuche lo más sincera posible para que no te quepa duda alguna de que eso es lo que siento. Aunque fue más para mí que para ti, tengo presente que eres un ninja y como tal tus sentidos están más desarrollados así que has logrado escucharme.

—También te quiero, Tenten —dices, sujetas mi cabeza con ambas manos y me besas la frente. Vuelves a tomar mi mano, ahora por iniciativa tuya, y seguimos caminando.

Has olvidado que quería fastidiarte con mis niñerías, me asombra la paciencia que tienes y la extraña forma de demostrar sentimientos que me hace sentir que la mía es ridícula, siento tu cariño con cada acción que haces, no me queda duda alguna de lo mucho que significo para ti, y eso sólo me ha hecho pensar últimamente; ¿puedes sentir lo especial y necesario que eres en mi vida? Espero que a si sea, sino en vano ha madurado mi sentir por ti. Sueltas mi mano y me abrazas, te escucho decir _lo sé_ y mi corazón comienza a dar de saltos en el pecho.


End file.
